


Banana

by exo-on-crack (alkaloida)



Series: EXO Crack: Fetishes [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Banana Fetish, Crack, EXO on crack, Other, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkaloida/pseuds/exo-on-crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana

Kyungsoo had just finished his routine shopping at the supermarket. He was originally going to go partying with Xiumin and Suho, but apparently they had more important things to do. He made his way back to his dorm, sluggishly lugging the groceries up the stairs. As he lumbered into the apartment, he noticed that the bananas he had just recently bought yesterday disappeared again! Who could be stealing his bananas? He shrugged. The bananas weren’t even that important to him anyways, and it was probably just another member of EXO taking advantage of the fact that he was the only person who regularly goes out shopping for groceries.  
“Hey Kai, I’m home!” Kyungsoo called out. No reply. That was strange. Usually he would reply immediately, unless he wasn’t home? Kyungsoo cautiously walked down the hallway into Kai’s room and halted. He heard some weird sounds coming from the room, but it still didn’t deter him. He carefully tiptoed around the door and peered inside. Kai was sitting on his bed, cross legged, and gently stroking his collection of bananas. Kyungsoo heard a faint “my preciousss” emanating from Kai. He was stunned. Was Kai the banana stealer? How did he not notice before? Kyungsoo wondered at what he should do. Sneak away and never talk about this again? But he liked eating bananas, and he didn’t want to go for more trips to the grocery store to buy more just to sate Kai’s...weird banana… fetish?  
Kyungsoo decided that his next choice would jeopardize his friendly relationship with Kai, but he didn’t care. He needed to stop this.  
“KAI YOU STOLE MY BANANAS DIDN’T YOU??? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I SPEND EACH WEEK BUYING THOSE? LOOK AT YOU! YOU’RE COVERED IN A HORDE OF BANANAS! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KEEP A LEGION OF THEM, JUST BUY THEM YOURSELF!” Kyungsoo screamed at Kai, tears gushing down his face. He then ran out the dorm into the blackness of the night.  
Kai was stunned. What just happened?


End file.
